


Lucky

by LoveThemWinchesters



Series: Foreplay [9]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - J2, Businessman!Jared - Freeform, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Bottom!Jensen, Implied Top!Jared, M/M, POV Jared Padalecki, Stripper!Jensen, hurt!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemWinchesters/pseuds/LoveThemWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is <em>always</em> in the audience on Saturday nights; he hasn’t missed a show yet. But sometimes things are out of a person’s control. (Jared POV)</p><p> </p><p>**Note: As of right now, each part of this 'verse can be read alone and you should be fine; although there can possibly be spoilers/mentions of things that happened earlier in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little gift to you all! Enjoy!!
> 
>    
> Thank you to [RiatheMai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai), [aire_blair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aire_blair/pseuds/aire_blair), and [Kailene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailene/pseuds/Kailene) for your quick betas and helpful suggestions. You ladies are awesome!  
> \----------------------------------------------------  
>   
> **Possible Trigger Warning for car accidents.**  
>   
> \----------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I mean no disrespect to the people portrayed herein. We're all just having a little fun, aren't we? :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> Warnings: This fic is m/m. Please do not read if you don’t like or are uncomfortable with this content.  
> 

 

 

::*::*::*::

Jared sat back in his chair and rubbed his stinging eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

It had been a long day, not to mention lonely. He knew he’d been staring at the computer for too long when his eyes had started to cross. Jared had been doing double-duty all week and it was starting to wear on him, to the point of exhaustion.

Misha had been on vacation this past week, some island off the coast of… Jared looked up at the world map on his wall, eyes scanning the lower left-hand corner. He couldn’t be sure where Misha was exactly—his friend had mentioned several different places all in the South Pacific—but wherever he was, he was sure to be having more fun than Jared at the moment.

He couldn’t complain though. When he’d taken a week off without notice last year for Prime’s tenth anniversary gig with Jensen, Misha had picked up the slack without the slightest complaint—or question. (Jared still found himself slightly suspicious of what Misha really knew about that week.)

He checked the clock in the bottom corner of his monitor. 9:18pm. Jensen would be on stage in less than forty-five minutes for the Saturday night _Prime_ slot. That left Jared with just enough time to swing by the deli to pick up a sandwich before heading to the club to watch Jensen’s set.

Jared swiveled in his chair and unplugged his cell phone from its charger. He thumbed it on and dialed Jensen. After just two rings, his husband answered.

“Hey. You on your way?”

Jared could hear the noise of the club over the line. He chuckled when he heard Steve shout, “Tell that fuckin’ douche to get his ass out of that office and get a life, man!”

“Yeah, I just have to lock up and stop by Seb's to grab a bite to eat. You know I wouldn't miss a show.”

The mouthpiece on Jensen’s end was muffled for a moment and Jared heard Jensen calling out his drink order to Steve. He was back a moment later. “I’ve really missed you this week, Jared.”

“I know, babe. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not looking for an apology. ‘Cause you’re gonna make it up to me. Tonight. In bed. We’re goin’ straight home after the show and you’re gonna fuck me into the mattress. I wanna still be feelin’ you in the morning.”

Jared’s cock twitched in his slacks and he palmed himself. “Fuck,” he murmured. “Yeah. Shit, Jens, go get ready. I’ll see you in a little while.”

“Oh, I promise…you will.” Jensen laughed.

Jared grinned. “Love you.”

“Love you more.”

They disconnected and Jared sat back for a moment, still smiling to himself. Goddamn, he loved his husband. If someone had told his twenty year old self that he’d end up marrying that quiet, but hot-as-fuck, guy who frequented the small coffee shop he’d been working at to help pay off his college debt, he would have laughed in their face. Jared had been shy, awkward, and clumsy (the exact opposite of his old school buddy Chad), and…just not something a guy who looked like _that_ would take second notice of.

Every time Jensen had come to the counter to place an order, Jared would forget how to form complete sentences. Little did he know at the time, Jensen had been smitten with him at first sight. The road had been a little bumpy at first, but somehow they had managed to pull their heads out of their asses and just go for it.

He shook his head at the memory. That was nearly ten years ago. So much had happened since then. Jared was almost thirty now, and an entirely different man…even if Jensen begged to differ. They might have their differences in opinion on that, but one thing Jared knew for sure was that they were meant to be. He could never see himself without Jensen by his side.

Jared logged off his computer, shuffled a few files into his briefcase, and grabbed his keys. This late at night, he shouldn’t have much traffic to deal with, but he didn’t want to risk missing Jensen’s set. He stood and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and headed out, securing the doors behind him until Monday morning. He let out a sigh of relief knowing Misha would be back then.

Maybe he would cut back on his hours next week and take Jensen out for dinner at that little Italian place he liked so much.

::*::*::*::

The traffic light ahead of him turned from red to green and Jared pushed down on the accelerator. The clock on his dash told him he only had thirteen minutes to get his ass to his table at the club. Jared took the next right turn, his Lexus taking the corner smoothly. Only a short couple of miles separated Jared from his destination. He caught the next light as well. It seemed as if luck was on his side tonight.

Jared thought about Jensen’s set for this evening. His husband had been shaking his ass all week to AC/DC’s _You Shook Me All Night Long_. It wasn’t very often Jensen choreographed a set to a rock song, no matter how much he liked the genre. Jared smiled as he pictured Jensen in—

The impact was so sudden; it came out of nowhere. Jared had no time to react, didn’t even see the other car coming. The screeching twist and grind of metal and tinkle of shattering glass surrounded him; the air bags deployed and the world tipped end over end. Pain lanced through his body—and then everything went eerily silent.

Jared’s world teetered on its edge and then went dark.

::*::*::*::

“Rob, I need a collar over here!”

Jared’s eyes slowly flickered open. A burst of red and blue lights had him wincing; his head was pounding. He groaned when he shifted, fire and agony burning through every inch of his body. There was a ringing in his ears and he squeezed his eyes shut to try to make it go away. It didn’t seem to help.

“Hey. Good to see you with us. Try to stay with me, buddy,” some guy in a white and blue uniform said to him. _Why was he upside down?_ Jared frowned. “You’ve been in a serious car accident. I know it hurts, but try not to move, okay? My name’s Rich and I’m gonna get you taken care of, all right?”

“Je…,” Jared started, but couldn’t form the word. _Jensen. Where was Jensen?_ He coughed, tasted copper in his mouth.

“Rob, let’s go!”

A second later, something was passed through to Rich.

“I’m going to do this as gently as I can. We have to get you stabilized before you can be moved.” The medic reached over and slid the collar around Jared’s neck. Jared let out a small whimper. “Sorry. Just a second.” There was a quiet _snick_ of fasteners being done up and then Rich moved back. The other man took in Jared’s position, eyes moving up and down Jared’s body…assessing how bad the situation really was.

By now Jared was aware enough that he understood why Rich was upside down, why he was kneeling outside of what was once Jared’s car door window. He was also able to recall that Jensen hadn’t been with him. _Thank god._

“You got a name?” Rich asked conversationally (probably trying to keep Jared calm if he had to guess) as he rifled through a bag beside him. He was working quickly and it was only a matter of moments before Jared felt a pinch in his hand, an I.V. line.

Jared swallowed. He wet his dry lips. A shiver rolled through his body from head to toe. “J—J—Jared,” he said through teeth that were starting to chatter. “Padalecki.” Somehow he managed on spilling his last name out. And, damn, it hurt to breathe.

“Okay, Jared Padalecki. This is where you gotta stay strong. I’ve got some fellas with me, and they’re gonna get you outta this mess. But I’m gonna be honest with you, from the looks of things, it’s not gonna be a trip to Disney.” He looked down as he pushed something into the I.V. line. “I’m giving you a little morphine to help, but that’s all I can do for you right now.”

Jared felt the rush of medicine seep into his veins. At the rate his heart was pumping in his chest, it didn’t take long for it to take the edge off.

“Ready?” Rich placed a gloved hand to Jared’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Jared tried to nod, but the collar restricted the movement.

“Good. I’ll see you in a minute or two. And then we’ll get you to the hospital and get you taken care of.”

Rich backed away and was replaced by two other men, one coming through from the passenger’s side of Jared’s car and one through the driver’s side. When the one to his right cut Jared’s seatbelt, Jared dropped, gravity instantly pulling him downward. The medic to his left caught him with an arm across his chest and Jared near on screamed. He tried to breathe, but he couldn’t get any air; it felt as if his whole chest was collapsing in on itself. Tears welled up and rolled down his cheeks as he panted, gasping for breath.

His vision blurred. The comforting call of unconsciousness was too much to refuse and Jared slipped away.

::*::*::*::

Jared was in and out of consciousness.

Flashes of people’s faces…

Sirens wailed…

More people…

“Mr. Padalecki. Mr. Padalecki, can you hear me?”

The squeak of metal wheels rolling…

Shouts…

Lights overhead…

Something warm flooded his veins.

He drifted back into the abyss.

::*::*::*::

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Jared stirred.

“Jared?” someone called out quietly, nearby but still too far away. “C’mon, sweetheart, open those gorgeous eyes for me. Let me know you’re okay.”

Jared wanted to, so desperately, but he wasn’t strong enough to surface from the darkness. He fell away again.

::*::*::*::

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

What the hell was it with the damn incessant beeping?

Jared peeled his eyes open. A bright white-tiled ceiling was overhead. He looked down at himself and saw a plaster cast covering a good portion of his left forearm and most of his hand. His chest was tightly wrapped in gauze and there was an I.V. running into the back of his right hand. He wiggled his toes. At least they still worked.

His head ached and he reached up with his right hand only to find more bandages.

Huh.

And then bits and pieces of memories started to return…

The nightmarish scream of metal twisting and grating across pavement. Shattering glass. Some guy named Rich. And pain. Excruciating pain.

His heart rate picked up and the _beep, beep, beep_ synced up to it.

“Jared?” an all too familiar voice came from Jared’s right. He turned his head slowly, cautiously, and narrowed his eyes until he could focus on the person across the room. _Jensen_. His husband stood up from the chair he’d been sitting in and quickly moved toward him. Jensen looked like shit. But, fuck, if he wasn’t the most gorgeous sight Jared had ever laid eyes on; it was like waking up to his own personal angel…even if he wasn’t currently wearing white robes and a halo or sporting a pair of feathered wings.

Jensen was wearing tight, black leather pants that laced up both sides from his ankles to his upper thighs; a teasing strip of tanned flesh could be seen in between the shiny silver laces. A thin white t-shirt hugged his upper body leaving nothing to the imagination. His stage make-up was still on—kohl and eyeliner darkening his eyes and making the green of them even more vibrant than usual—and glitter dusted his light brown hair. As Jensen came up to his side, Jared could see the tracks his tears had left in the make-up. _Shit._

“Hey,” Jared said, voice dry and scratchy. “Missed your show… I’m—”

“Don’t. Don’t even think about trying to apologize…or I’ll kick your ass when you’re all better.” His words cracked here and there and his eyes glistened under the stark light of the room.

“Jensen…c’mere.” Jared reached out. He needed his husband close to him right now, needed to know that they were both okay. From what he could tell, he seemed to have survived the wreck mostly intact. He couldn’t imagine what Jensen had gone through when he’d first found out about it; his husband was still clearly shaken.

Jensen took Jared’s hand and slipped onto the bed beside Jared without letting go. He turned on his side and wrapped an arm around Jared’s middle being careful to avoid the bindings across Jared’s chest. Jared rested his head against Jensen’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Jared asked.

Jensen sniffled and Jared could feel fine tremors running through the other man. “I…I was in the middle of my set and then the next thing I know, Chris is running up onto the stage. I’ll never forget it. He just had this… _look_. Before I could ask what was going on, he was stuffing my shirt in my face and dragging me out to his truck.

“Jesus Christ, Jared, I saw your car. They hadn’t cleared the scene yet. I thought you were dead. How you managed to get out of that with just a few broken bones and a concussion…”

Jared reached over and brushed away the hot tears running down his husband’s cheeks. “I’m gonna be okay, Jensen. I’m right here. You know I’d never leave you.” He cupped the side of Jensen’s face and drew him down into a reassuring kiss. The movement pulled on his torso and he winced.

Jensen pulled away at Jared’s near silent gasp. “Take it easy. Don’t need you complicating things more than they already are.” He tucked a few loose strands of Jared’s hair behind his ear and gave him a soft smile. “We’ll talk later. Just get some more rest. I’ll be right here when you wake up. Not goin’ anywhere.”

Jared nuzzled into the crook of Jensen’s neck and let himself fall asleep in the comfort of his husband’s arms.

::*::*::*::

_Five Days Later…_

“Well, Mr. Padalecki, you’re healing up quite nicely,” Dr. Evans said as he finished reviewing Jared’s charts. “I think we can let you go home…if you promise to get some bed rest for a few more days. You also need to stay on top of those breathing exercises. If you don’t, that lung could collapse again.”

The doctor glanced at Jensen and Jensen nodded. Jensen was going to be Jared’s “nurse” for the next few weeks. That could be pretty interesting. Jared snickered quietly causing both men to look at him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

“We’ll do a follow up in a week’s time,” the doctor continued, “but in the meantime, if you have any trouble breathing, or anything else for that matter, I want you to contact me. Mr. Ackles has my card.”

“Okay, doc.”

Jared was antsy. Five days in the hospital was enough to drive anyone insane. There was only so much _Family Feud_ and _Chopped_ one person could watch on TV. Jensen had tried to keep him entertained, had even closed the door, pulled the privacy curtains, and had given Jared a little _one-on-one_ attention a couple nights ago, god love him. But Jared wanted out.

“I’ll work on your discharge papers while you get dressed. One of the nurses will bring a chair up shortly.” The doctor gave a brief nod, then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Jared was so excited to be going home, he didn’t care if he had to be brought down to the front door in a wheelchair.

Jensen smiled. It was one of those secretive little smiles he got when he knew something Jared didn’t.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing.”

Jensen held out Jared’s shirt for him to carefully thread his arms into. Jensen did up all the buttons in the front and then rolled up the sleeves being mindful of Jared’s cast. And then he proceeded to help Jared into his boxers and jeans.

Jared stood up, right hand holding onto Jensen’s shoulder for balance. He’d been lucky enough not to break either leg, but his left side was painted in a brilliant splash of purple, green, and yellow bruises. Things were still tender and he didn’t trust himself to hold his own weight, not one hundred percent anyway.

“You’re hiding something from me,” Jared continued to pry.

They got Jared’s pants buttoned and zipped and he sat back down on the bed, slightly winded. Jensen knelt down and adjusted the special stockings Jared had to wear to avoid the risk of blood clots before slipping his sneakers onto his feet and tying them loosely.

“Am not,” Jensen denied too easily as he stood up and dusted his knees off. But that smile was still twitching at the edge of his lips—and the little crinkles at the corners of his eyes that Jared adored so much were also betraying Jensen’s fib.

Jared wrapped an arm around Jensen’s waist. He pulled him into the V of his legs. “Yes. You. Are.”

Jensen reached out—his whole expression shifting from one of playfulness to one filled with too much raw emotion—and gently traced a finger over the egg on Jared’s forehead. Jared had apparently been knocked silly enough that he’d lost consciousness for a handful of minutes before the paramedics had arrived. He knew there was a nice, colorful bruise there, too. There was also a myriad of cuts and abrasions peppered all over his body; they would all heal with time.

“Please, don’t look at me like that,” Jared tried. “Another month or two and you won’t even know it happened. I’ll be fine.”

There was a knock on the door. Jensen brushed his lips over Jared’s before silently pulling away to see who it was.

It wasn’t the nurse with a wheelchair like Jared had guessed, but Chris followed closely by Steve on his heels—both men looked like they were up to no good; Jared knew them both too well. Steve was holding a closed cardboard box in his arms and Jared raised an eyebrow when he thought he heard a noise come from inside it.

“Hey, son,” Chris walked over to Jared, ruffled his hair causing Jared to smile (just because he was a few years older, Chris felt he could get away with doing shit like that), and then gave him a careful hug.

Steve passed his mysterious burden off to Jensen with a sly wink that Jared didn’t fail to notice and walked over to Jared. He gave him a quick hug as well. “Good to see you goin’ home, man.”

Jared wasn’t surprised to see Chris and Steve back for his discharge. The two friends had visited several times over the last couple days. Jeff, Hilarie, Misha, and a few others had been by as well…not to mention both sets of parents and siblings. (Jared wasn’t even going to think about his brother Jeff and how he’d buddied up with Dr. Evans after Jared had finally given him free rein over his medical records; Jeff had good intentions, Jared reminded himself.)

There was a sudden _whine_ and the box Jensen had taken from Steve wobbled precariously in his arms. It began to tip. Jensen tried to catch it, but it continued on its path to the floor where the lid broke open and he cursed. Jared heard Chris yell “Oh, shit!” as he ran to the door and pushed it closed.

_What the hell? Had they all lost their minds?_

Jared saw something tan and furry scamper across the floor and Jensen ran after it. Steve snickered and Chris howled. “Like a damn greased pig! Get ‘im, Jensen!” Chris hooted as he slapped his knee like the good ol’ Oklahoman he was.

“Shut the hell up and help me, asshole,” Jensen growled, his words only making the other two men laugh harder.

Meanwhile, Jared was still trying to see what Jensen was chasing after. Whatever it was, it had darted behind the bed and all Jared could see was Jensen on his hands knees and his perky ass wiggling as he wrestled with his prey. Jared could sit and stare at that all day.

And then there was a _yip_ and the animal bolted out the far side of the bed. Chris leaned down and deftly snatched the runaway furball up before it could get any further.

“Got ya, ya little crapper.”

Jared’s eyes landed on the tan and black puppy Chris held close to his chest; it looked tiny in Chris’ big hands. Jared glanced at a scowling Jensen, then back at the pup. Chris walked over and deposited it into Jared’s lap.

“I thought you might like a little ‘Welcome Home’ present,” Jensen explained. “But they,” he thumbed accusingly over his shoulder at Chris and Steve, “obviously don’t know what ‘home’ means; that’s why it’s here. If you don’t want it—”

Jared picked up the puppy and looked at it, eye to eye. He smiled when its whole body wiggled in excitement as it leaned forward and licked his nose. His heart swelled with emotion and he had to catch his breath. Jensen had gotten him a puppy.

“No way. This little guy is mine,” Jared said with a wide grin. “Thank you.” He stretched up as far as his aching ribs would allow and Jensen met him halfway so he could give his husband a thank you kiss.

Chris smiled broadly. “You know, Jen, until Jared’s back up on his feet full time, you’re gonna have to take care of that thing.”

Jared saw Jensen’s eyes widen. It was almost comical and he laughed. And, _oh shit…_

“Please,” he said with a pained grimace, one arm gingerly wrapped around his torso while the other was still holding the puppy in place, “don’t. That hurts.”

“Then don’t fuckin’ laugh, you moron,” Chris said dryly. “You think someone as smart as you would know better.”

Steve smacked Chris on the back of the head. “Don’t be an ass.”

Chris batted Steve’s hand away. “So whatcha gonna name the little mutt?” he asked.

Jared looked down at the pup. Big, brown eyes looked back up at him. It let out another little _yip_ and wagged its tail. He scratched it on the head.

He didn’t need to think about it at all.

“Lucky.”

 

_~ Fin ~_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Some of you have requested that I go back and explore how the Js met. Well, there is brief mention of it in this, but just a teaser. It looks like my dear friends/betas also want that to happen, so...stay tuned :)
> 
> Please remember to leave comments. If you don't feel like leaving a comment and like the story even just a little, hit the Kudos button so I know you were here.
> 
>  
> 
> **Note: My email address is in my profile. If anyone should like to contact me for anything, please feel free to drop me a line :)


End file.
